Cloud Island
About Cloud Island ( ) is an outer island in Dawn of Fire that contains only the adult version of certain monsters. Out of the four Outer Islands, Cloud Island has the third lowest level restriction, level 15, for monster teleportation. Baby Monsters from the Continent can be placed in the Teleporter under the Cloud Island heading once they reach level 15. As the baby monster teleports to Cloud Island, it transforms into its adult version. There are currently nineteen different monsters that can be teleported to Cloud Island. 400px|A bare expanded Cloud Island Description It consists of four large clouds with flat tops, surrounded by more, stylized clouds and a large rocky 'sun' to the north east. Out of the four main clouds rainbows sprout, and wooden structures with hanging origami-style creatures stick out. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Cloud Island, like the rest of the Outer Islands, are of the Natural Elements: Earth, Cold, Water, Plant, Air, and Fire. Adult Tweedle Portrait.png|Tweedle|link=Tweedle/DoF Adult Boskus Portrait.png|Boskus|link=Boskus/DoF Adult Phangler Portrait.png|Phangler|link=Phangler/DoF Adult Oaktopus Portrait.png|Oaktopus|link=Oaktopus/DoF Adult Dandidoo Portrait.png|Dandidoo|link=Dandidoo/DoF Adult Pango Portrait.png|Pango|link=Pango/DoF Adult Ziggurab Portrait.png|Ziggurab|link=Ziggurab/DoF Adult Thrumble Portrait.png|Thrumble|link=Thrumble/DoF Adult Whaddle Portrait.png|Whaddle|link=Whaddle/DoF Adult Woolabee Portrait.png|Woolabee|link=Woolabee/DoF Adult PomPom Portrait.png|PomPom|link=PomPom/DoF Adult Reedling Portrait.png|Reedling|link=Reedling/DoF Adult Flum Ox Portrait.png|Flum Ox|link=Flum Ox/DoF Adult Krillby Portrait.png|Krillby|link=Krillby/DoF Adult Sneyser Portrait.png|Sneyser|link=Sneyser/DoF Adult Entbrat Portrait.png|Entbrat|link=Entbrat/DoF Adult Incisaur Portrait.png|Incisaur|link=Incisaur/DoF Adult Shellbeat Portrait.png|Shellbeat|link=Shellbeat/DoF Adult Drummidary Portrait.png|Drummidary|link=Drummidary/DoF The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. ''Note: Before Version 2.0.0, only one of each type of monster on Cloud Island was able to produce Coins. In other words, if a Tweedle was already on Cloud Island and then a second Tweedle was teleported, only the first would produce Coins. Therefore, the maximum amount of Coins that could be produced on Cloud Island at a given time was 8,100 . ''This limit has been removed, and duplicate monsters now also produce Coins. Song It plays at C Major, with the Woolabee and Shellbeat playing on all parts in the song, even if all monsters were present on this island. The song plays at approximately 110 beats per minute. The song starts with the Thrumble singing "Ho-hum" while the Woolabee and Shellbeat play throughout the whole song. It continues with the Whaddle singing the new melody and the Flum Ox singing part of the harmony. So does the Sneyser and the Incisaur for the first time. In the next part, the Whaddle, Thrumble and Flum Ox stop singing while the PomPom, Boskus, Entbrat, and Tweedle sing the next part. The Sneyser and the Incisaur continue to play during this part, and the Drummidary makes an entrance after the first part of the measure. The Phangler, Ziggurab, and Krillby then join in after the first bit of this part. The previous part of the song is then intercepted by the Dandidoo. In this measure, the Woolabee, Sneyser, and Shellbeat continue playing, whilst the Dandidoo and Pango also play. After the first part of this measure, the Oaktopus joins in. The Drummidary also plays after the Oaktopus sings the first part of its tune, with the Incisaur returning. This measure is the second measure repeated, however, the Shellbeat, Phangler, and Krillby play differently; the Shellbeats does its upbeat beat throughout this measure, the Phangler plays 4 bars early, and the Krillby does not play at all. The Flum Ox also joins this measure, and the Ziggurab and Drummidary play after the first part of the measure. Then the song repeats back to the Thrumble. This chart shows when each Monster is performing. Each part is 16 beats. Gallery map_cloud.png|Empty Cloud Island (before Version 2.1.0) Cloud Island.png|Cloud Island icon Notes *Cloud Island has six quad-element monsters, more than any other island, but only one single-element monster, and one quint-element monster. *Cloud Island has 5 percussionists, 10 vocalists counting Boskus, two woodwind instruments, one string instrument, and one brass. *PomPom speaks actual words. *The orange sun resembles a Skylite Crystal. *When Fire Oasis came out, it said that the outer islands had disappeared. Since cloud island is apparently made of clouds, it may have fallen apart like the continent, or simply floated away. Even if it was found, it could be difficult to get on the island, as teleportation probably can’t be used, and only a few can fly up there. There’s not a skyship either. *However, in Episode #059 of My Singing Monsters Live, Matt confirmed that Faerie Island filled in the space that Cloud Island once was. Category:Outer Islands Category:Islands (Dawn of Fire) Category:Cloud Island